Let's Bath Together Little Brother
by FoxieFirefly
Summary: Baby Yasa has gotten everyone dirty. Sesshy & Taisho need to clean him and themselves of the yucky mess. See what happens when the sweet little three year old decides to have some fun. Taisho X Sesshy X Yasha moment.Warning MEGA Cuteness. FLUFFY FUN!


**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Holy hell I just got this adorable idea for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and InuTaisho together. UGH I COULD JUST POP FROM THIS IDEA! I HOPE YOU FIND IT JUST AS CUTE! **

**Oh by the way I noticed a lot of you want to see an older Inuyasha with his father and brother. I will do one with him older eventually but then that would be the end of my little brother series. So until then I shall give you the pleasure of enjoying this sweet little angel until then ok? Also thank you so much RichOnyx for the wonderful ideas. I will get to work on those at once. Also To my other reviewers I truly appreciate you guys reading my stories. I really do value your opinions…Anyway enough with the mushy stuff lol. On to the cuteness!**

**Let's Bath Together, Little Brother**

A small little hanyou cheerfully ran around and around in a wide circle of dirt and mud throwing it high in the air to land in a sloppy mess on his down dingy colored mane of hair. "Yahhh!" He cheered in his beautiful wonderland of filthy mud and brown gooey slop.

Inuyasha bent down on his fours and used his tiny hands to dig a deep hole, kicking the dirt back behind him. He was humming some type of made up song or another that only a three year old could understand, as he made a pile as tall as he was behind him.

Sesshomaru had finally finished up with his daily studies and decided to come out to the castle gardens where he knew he'd find his younger brother playing. But what he wasn't expecting to find was a small puppy head deep in a five feet deep in a hole of the garden.

The older brother walked over to peek inside of the deep trench, blinking at the tiny soul trapped inside. "Inuyasha?"

Two dirty ears perked up at the sound of his sibling's familiar voice. Inuyasha looked up from his so called muddy dungeon and smiled waving happily up a his brother from the five foot deep hole. "Sesshy!"

"Inuyasha what in the world are you doing down there?"

"Yasha dig bwig hole Sesshy!" Said the proud hanyou child from down below.

"Hmm I see." Sesshomaru bent down to one knee looking down the deep project that must've taken about twenty minutes to do. "So how do you intend to get out of there little brother?"

Inuyasha looked around at the mug filled entrapment curiously. That's when he realized with a candy sweet smile that he couldn't get out. "Yasha stuck Sesshy!" He called up holding his arms up to his brother.

"Indeed you are." Sesshomaru reached down to pull his brother up but was suddenly pushed in the back and fell very clumsily into the deep ditch with his baby brother.

Sesshomaru groaned knowing fully well that his clothes and hair were now caked with the disgusting dirt and muck of his brother's playtime.

"Sesshy why you in hole with Yasha?" Asked the sweet little brother, who was now squished to the edge of the hole with his older sibling taking up most of the space.

"Because Father seems to find it amusing to throw his own son down a disgustingly dirty hole" Growled the angry prince. Sesshomaru righted himself the best he could, and stood up to look up from the hole at his evil grinning father. "Haven't you anything else better to do then get me dirty?"

Taisho laughed his heart out at the way his oldest child shoulder deep in a hole with mud and juke all over his face and hair. "You shouldn't leave yourself unguarded my son. It'll only leave you valunerable to your enemies."

"I shouldn't have to keep my guard up whilst in my own home."

"Nonsense boy. You should always have your guard up even when in the cozy presence of your own establishment." When he glanced down to see his eldest son's head sticking out from the hole, the king threw his head back roaring with laughter. His son looked so ridiculous with only the top of his head sticking out.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing Father."

Taisho wiped at the tears coming from the corner of his eyes and signed. "Oh yes my son. I could not resist."

"Hn…its such a shame that you can't join your children father.…"

"What? UGH -" Exclaimed the king who was suddenly grabbed by his ankle and pulled down to join his two pups in the deep muddy trench.

"Papa why you in Yasha hole?" Wondered the tender little pup who was now sitting in his brother's arms.

Their massive father took up the remaining space in the hole, pushing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha against the wall.

Taisho rubbed his sore head and righted himself the best he could, standing up to his full height. His long silver hair was now totally covered from tip to base in the dirt and grim of his son's little joke. "Sesshomaru I'm going to assume you've made peace with this world for pulling me down here."

Sesshomaru ignored the threat, giving his parent a snooty expression. "Am I to assume that you're upset Father?"

"You're damned right I'm upset you blasted pup!"

"Umm your highnesses?" Came a quiet meek call from up above. The three demons looked up to see one of the castle servants looking down at them strangely. "May I ask why you're in this hole sire?"

"We're…we're umm…" Why were they still in this hole anyway? "Never mind that. Just go prepare us a bath. And be quick about it!"

"Yes sir of course sir." The servant immediately ran back into the palace alerting everyone to prepare a bath for the princes and their father.

The three inus sat in the hole quietly for a long time just staring around at each other and the walls of this impressive sized hole.

"Yasha want to get out now Papa." Inuyasha finally spoke out.

"Of course my son." InuTaisho lifted his tiny son up and placed him out on the ground above to sit on. "Now you wait right there little pup and your father will be out to join you shortly."

Just when he was to hoist himself out, the king was grabbed by his robe and slung roughly back down to the grimy bottom. "What is the meaning of this Sesshomaru?" He barked at his eldest child.

"I shall be the one to go next Father since it was your fault that I was thrown down here in the first place." Sesshomaru slowly levitated up to get himself free from his brother's hole.

Unfortunately the king didn't see that happening because he snatched the pup down by his foot letting him drop to the floor. "Your Father will do first. Now be a good pup and wait your turn."

"I will do no such thing!" Sesshomaru growled, grabbing his father before he could float out.

"Unhand me you miserable brat. Have some respect for your elders!"

"Hn I will once you allow your first born to be free of this muggy trap!"

"Have some manners Sesshomaru. I'm old and tired….My bones can't take another minute in this tight little dungeon." Taisho mocked holding his sore back.

"Ha! It's a little late to be harping on your age father. The last time I recall you stated that you were still in your prime and no where near tired."

The two went on and on between each other for a long while about who was more important enough to get out, as the adorable little hanyou played and clapped happily tossing more mud in the air and letting it fall on his head. He was enjoying himself so much that he figured a bigger splash of mud would be even more fun. So he gather a wide load of the junk and tossed it high into the sky. But when the gooey splash didn't come as predicted he looked up in the air to see it and disappeared.

Where did the mud pie go?

"UGHHHH!" Shouted the two elder daiyoukai from below.

Taisho wiped off the dripping mud from his eyes and groaned. "By the gods! This shall take forever to get out."

Sesshomaru pulled a locket of his once gorgeous clean hair to sign at its now disgusting state. "Why am I being punished?" He mumbled to no one in particular.

Inuyasha crawled down on his fours and peeked down the hole to look at his father and brother covered in the flying mud pie he was searching for. "Yasha sowwy, Papa and Sesshy." He apologized innocently.

"It's alright by son."

"Don't worry about it little brother."

The two couldn't even find themselves to be angry at the child. But still it was going to be torture getting all of this mud out.

* * *

Sesshomaru disrobed of his dingy robes, placing them in a waste basket by the wall. After he completed removing all of his clothing he began to work on his younger. "Come here Inuyasha and let me prepare you for your bath."

Inuyasha clumsily walked over to his brother holding his arms up to have his clothing to be removed as well. "Sesshy where Papa?"

"He had to take care of some business." He explained pulling down the toddlers pants and removing his socks.

"Papa bath time with Yasha?"

"No little one. Father has his own customaries to clean in."

Inuyasha pouted his displeasure at hearing this. "Yasha want Papa too." He whined poking out his plump lip.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but he won't be joining us today... However I shall be bathing with you. How does that sound?"

Inuyasha gasped clapping his hands and stomping his tiny feet. "Sesshy bath time! Bath time! Bath time! Bath time!"

Sesshomaru smiled gathering the little sweet bundle in his arms and carried him over to step inside of the giant sized tub. As whenever Inuyasha was given a bath it was filled from top to bottom with his favorite field of lavender scented bubbles.

Seeing his favorite chew toy for his baby fangs, Sesshomaru reached over the edge of the tub and handed Inuyasha his little rubber ducky to play with.

Inuyasha snatched the little duck and placed it in his mouth, ready to give it a mean shake. "Grr…Grr…Grr…" He growled wagging the little ducky from side to side.

Now that his little brother was occupied, Sesshomaru could get to work on removing all of the mud and gunk from their bodies. He reached over for the bowl of herbal hair minerals and poured a generous amount of it in his hand. The hands rubbed together to get a good latter, then he began to work on his younger's hair.

"Grr…Grr…Grr…"

It was so adorable how his baby brother was playing with his chew toys and behaving so well for his hair to be properly washed. Such a sweet boy he was.

"Well I'm glad to see my pups are getting themselves cleaned." Said the sudden deep baritone voice startling both sons.

"Father please stop coming in here without knocking. It is proper manners after all."

"Oh hush Sesshomaru." The king said as he started to remove his own garments.

"Um father what are you doing?"

Taisho looked at his son as if he shouldn't have asked such a stupid question. "Isn't it obvious? I'm preparing for my bath you silly pup." His hair was loosened and allowed to fall in a starlit waterfall down his back.

"Yessss but you have your own bathroom to cleanse yourself in. So there is no need to join us."

"Yes but I would much rather have a little quality time with my sons." The elder demon stepped into the giant sized tub and signed letting all of the dirt melt away from his body and hair into the warm waters.

"Grr…Grr…Grr Papa….Grr…"

Taisho smiled at his youngest child and pulled him over to hug. "How is that bath my son?"

"Grr…Grr…Grr…" Came the cute answer.

He chuckled. "Hmm that's my boy." Then he looked over to see his elder son fuming frowning at him menacingly. "You can be such a pain Sesshomaru. Now stop that scowling before it becomes a permanent expression on that mug of yours."

"Hmm then I would definitely be taking after my father then wouldn't I? Since your face has yet to change from that hideous set of wrinkles."

"Bite your tongue you foolish boy. I am no were near the time of aging." He fussed rubbing a warm wash cloth over the hanyou's body. "I'm still in my prime."

"Oh but that wasn't what you said while we were outside in that mud hole."

Taisho signed shaking his head mournfully. "Since I forgot to drown you at birth I assume down would be a good time as any to fix that." Taisho placed his baby pup on the edge of the tub to prevent him from going under like last time then he stalked over to Sesshomaru until they stood toe to toe to each other.

Sesshomaru eyed his father carefully. "Father if you so much as - _Ooophm" _Was all he could manage to get out as his head was suddenly dunked under water by his father.

The inu lord held his son underneath for a good three minutes, admiring the way his claws seemed clean from all the dirt and nastiness. But oops did he miss a spot? Nope he got that spot too.

Finally he allowed Sesshomaru to resurface in a coughing, gagging fit of spewing water. With all the water in his hair now, Sesshomaru was only able to peek one glaring amber eye between his silvery curtain of massive clumps. "You fen!" He immediately splashed a tidal wave of water at his father sending the old man floating far to the other side of the tub.

"You brat!" An even larger wave of soap, water and bubbles was lunged back at the prince sending him, naked body and all, toward the edge of the tub.

All of the splashing excited the little nude hanyou who was clapping and kicking his feet in joy at all of the large waves of water being exchanged between his family.

"You ridiculous old hound!"

"Uncouth mongrel!"

Inuyasha was enjoying himself a whole lot from all of the free entertainment...that is until something else caught the child's attention. He crawled over to the section of floor where his, Taisho and Sesshomaru had their clothes laid out for putting on later coverage after they were finished with their bath which was probably going to take longer then necessary.

Another giant splash was delivered at Sesshomaru wrapping all of his hair around his face and neck like a scarf. "Father I give! I give up!" He coughed after yet another huge rush if water was sent his way.

Taisho held back his next attack with a superior smile. "Ha! Not you shall respect your Alpha you foolish little pup. It just goes to show that -"

"Father?"

"...When you don't listen to your elders you will always be -"

"Father?"

"...Taught on your mannerisms in a rough but valuable lesson by-"

"FATHER!"

"What Sesshomaru? Can't you see I'm trying to lecture you...Huh?"

Taisho looked over to see that Sesshomaru's face was whiter then his usual pale form and frowned. "What is it my son?" He asked concerned.

Sesshomaru would not and could not answer but only pointed over toward the entry of the bathroom doorway.

The king curiously glanced over and gasped in all out shock. Inuyasha was swirling with all of their clothes on his head inching closer and closer toward the door that would lend straight for the hallway.

Immediately the two began to call out to their sneaky loved one before he went to close and got the idea of running away out the door.

"Inuyasha come here son. Come here to your father."

"Come now little brother. Be a good boy and come to your brother."

They both coaxed and begged for the pup to come but Inuyasha only laughed and giggled more, dancing around in the oversized pile of dry clothes.

"Please Inuyasha don't be so rude to your father. Bring me my clothes."

"Inuyasha don't you love your elder brother?"

Inuyasha stopped dancing around for a while and looked at his father and brother with his big wide beautiful angelic eyes. Then he glanced behind himself at the doorway, then back to his begging family, then back toward the hallway…

Then to their uttered horror Inuyasha dashed out the door running around in the bare nude with their clothes hanging on his arms and head. They could hear his little sweet giggles as he disappeared farther and farther down the corridor.

Without thinking the two daiyoukai hopped out of the tub dripping wet and soapy all over hurrying after the little angel who had their clothes. The two didn't even think about the fact that they were both very naked and very, very wet.

"INUYASHA!" INUYASHA!"

Suddenly the entire palace was in an screaming uproar as servants and soldiers covered their eyes from the scene of two grown demons running after the tiny naked soul with clothes hanging off his limbs.

"Oh by the gods! Why me?" Moaned the king as he quickly hurried off after his nude little pup, ignoring all the admired groans and surprised expressions of the castle employees.

Sesshomaru's entire body blushed as each room he passed there was another loud scream or surprise gasp coming from the shocked expressions of the workers there. He knew that he would never be able to show his face in the castle again.

Some of the servants were even brave enough to whistle appreciated sights of their bodies and naughty cat calls.

Inuyasha on the other hand didn't seem to mind at all as he hurried on down the hall squealing and giggling with his yelling and elders chasing after him. This was the funniest game he'd ever played.

**A/N: I lovvvvvvvvved this one lol lol lol. I couldn't resist a naked trio of inus running around the castle and Inuyasha is such an adorable little sweet angel running off with their clothes lol lol lol. I hope they catch him in time because they're giving the whole palace an eye ful. I hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I did. Thanks for reading. Review your thoughts.**


End file.
